me dedique a perderte
by Bakura Yakushi
Summary: porque nunca vemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos? esa es la dura leccion que debera aprender Yami...One Short


Hola…! Yo aquí con otro de mis song fic, ya se que debería estar escribiendo mis otros fic, pero la verdad era que si no escribía esto seguiría alucinando cosas y mejor lo escribía ya…! xD

Este fic es Yaio, si no te gusta el genero, fuera de aquí, no acepto cuentas de Psicólogos ni nada por el estilo…!

Pareja: YamixBakura, ¿?xBakura

Disclamer:

No estoy nadando en dinero.

No hablo japonés.

Ni siquiera he visto el final de Yugi oh! solo me lo han contado, así que todo eso les da a entender que no es mío….verdad! Esto solo lo escribo por gusto propio no gano nada con esto, que mas quisiera yo.

Sin mas, vamos al fic..!

ME DEDIQUE A PERDERTE

Porque no te bese en el alma

Cuando aun podía

Porque no te abrace a la vida cuando la tenia

En una fiesta, un grupo de chicos se habían reunido como en pocas ocasiones lo hacían, ahora adultos, cada quien cuidaba de sus negocios y Yami no era la excepción.

Gracias a su fama del rey de los duelistas había conseguido que la tortuga catapulta fuese una gran distribuidora de cartas al asociarse con Kaiba Corp. y por consiguiente, no era raro ver a Kaiba por dicha tienda.

Aunque Yami notaba desde hacia unas semanas que a veces pasaba demasiado tiempo por ahí…

Joey: ya oíste?

Yami: que?

Joey: Tristan peleo con Duke, el niño dado lo ignoro tanto que no se dio cuenta a que hora llego otro a quererle comer el mandado xD

Yami: ja, eso si es ser bobo, yo jamás dejaría que nadie le pusiera ni la mirada encima a Bakura…

Como para darle mas valor a sus palabras, el faraón rodeo con su brazo la fina cintura de su silencioso acompañante.

Bakura:…………………..

El albino ni siquiera se inmuto al sentir el posesivo abrazo que lo marcaba como propiedad del faraón.

Detalle que no paso desapercibido para los chicos, mas para Yami si…

Unos ojos azules miraron al faraón y luego pasaron a los opacos ojos carmesí del ladrón de tumbas…por inercia su mano tembló mientras apretaba con fuerza su vaso…

Y yo que no me daba cuenta

Cuanto te dolía

Y yo que no sabía el daño que me hacía

De repente unas chicas llegaron a invitar a Yami a bailar, mientras le coqueteaban descaradamente…y el tricolor se atrevió a responder sus coqueteos aun teniendo a Bakura a su lado viendo todo.

Chica: y? vas a bailar con nosotras?

Yami: claro preciosa, no te importa verdad Bakura?

Bakura: no…………

Yami: vamos…!

Los chicos se quedaron viendo la escena, acaso Yami estaba sordo o que? no acababa Joey de decirle que Duke estaba a punto de perder a quien mas quería por hacer lo mismo que el acababa de hacer?

Simplemente que el faraón creía que todavía era el rey del mundo, no solo de los juegos…

El albino se tomo de golpe el contenido de su vaso, ese día quería emborracharse lo mas rápido que pudiera y no darse cuenta del dolor que tenia en su pecho al ver a Yami con esas zorras…

Todo eso no fue perdido por el dueño de los ojos azules….tal vez….tal vez hoy si tendría oportunidad…el siempre había sabido cuando dar su mejor golpe.

Como es que nunca me fije que ya no sonreías

Que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decías

Yami: pero que fiesta no crees Bakura?...

Bakura:……..si supongo….

El tricolor frunció el entrecejo, que le pasaba? el adoraba las fiestas, porque demonios estaba tan raro?...parecía otro…acaso tenia algún problema?

Yami: ven acá….

Sin mucho que decir, el faraón tomo el rostro de Bakura y lo beso de forma apasionada, mas eso lo único que provoco fue que al albino le diera asco ya que podía sentir el olor del perfume de mujer pegado a su piel.

Se dejo arrastrar a la alcoba que compartían, solo era sexo, nada mas, simple y llano, al apagar la luz, se sentía un vació tan grande como el de un abismo.

Yami: ahhh…buenas noches…

Bakura:………………………..

Yami: Bakura…? ……….se habrá dormido…

La verdad era que el albino mayor ni siquiera sentía deseos de respirar, estaba despierto, como podría dormir? ahora el también tenia pegado a la piel el olor a perfume de mujer y le era repugnante…

Que aquel amor se te escapo

Que había llegado el día

Que ya no me sentías

Que ya ni te dolía

Ryou: Bakura….oye….BAKURA..!

Bakura: hmp?

Joey: por Dios, al menos intenta parecer interesado si?

Tristan: si, casi parece que habláramos de otra persona…

Los chicos se habían reunido en una de las sedes de la tortuga catapulta ya que querían decirle a Bakura que habían visto a su pareja con una chica…mas el los sorprendió mas con su respuesta.

Bakura: si lo que me están diciendo ya lo sabia…

Todos: QUE…!

Tristan: y no la has matado!

Joey: y no lo has matado a el!

Ryou: Kura, te sientes bien!

Bakura: creo….creo que ese es el punto…

Los chicos miraron consternados a los opacos ojos del profana tumbas, pareciera que le hubiesen dicho el clima y no que lo estaban traicionando, mas el tomo triste del albino mayor los dejo quietos.

Bakura:……..el punto es que….no siento nada…

Escondido tras unos estantes, una persona que siempre estaba asechando escucho todo…definitivamente era su momento

Me dedique a perderte

Y No asenté momentos

Que se han ido para siempre

Me dedique a no verte

Y me encerré en mi mundo

Y no pudiste detenerme

Me dedique a perderte

Me dedique a perderte

Simplemente lo observaba desde la multitud, Yami estaba en una conferencia de prensa y el prefirió quedarse fuera, no quería verlo de cerca coqueteando con alguna modelo o algún publicista.

Todavía conservaba algo de orgullo…

Lo dejaría estar en su mundo el cual, algún tiempo a la fecha; ya no era el suyo…

Cuando la conferencia termino, Yami regreso corriendo hacia el, le dio un descuidado beso en los labios y le dijo.

Yami: si quieres puedes irte a casa, me han invitado a un cóctel de negocios y te aburrirías mucho no crees?

Bakura entrecerró los ojos, sabia que eso de negocios era una mentira monumental y para su sorpresa descubrió que…no le importaba…antes le habría gritado y lo habría echado como un perro…pero ahora ni siquiera quería decirle algo…lo mejor era dejarlo que se fuera, tal vez al regresar lo dejara en paz y no lo buscaría bajo las sabanas…

Bakura: supongo….

Yami: buen chico, nos vemos en la noche…!

Sin nada mas, se fue, Bakura se dio la vuelta para irse cuando se topo de frente con cierta persona que desde semanas atrás se venia encontrando muy seguido.

Bakura: y? tu no iras?

¿: No…..lo mas interesante se quedo aquí…

El albino alzo una ceja…acaso….le estaba coqueteando?...a el? vaya, eso era nuevo, desde hacia mucho tiempo nadie se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo, tanto así que se sentía como un cero a la izquierda….

Era eso…o simplemente que no había notado coqueteos a parte de los de esa persona?

Y me aleje mil veces

Y cuando regrese

Te había perdido para siempre

¿: Por lo que escuche, no tienes planes para esta noche….quisieras ir a cenar conmigo, digamos, a las 7?

Bakura: porque no?...a las 7….

¿: Perfecto, pasare a recogerte a las 7…hasta entonces….

Siendo el perfecto caballero que era, tomo la delgada mano del albino en una suave caricia y la beso con delicadeza, acto que hizo al albino enrojecer hasta las puntas del cabello y estremecerse por dentro…

Eso fue nuevo….no, nuevo no, simplemente era algo que hacia mucho no sentía….amor, deseo, si, eso era, en un roce tan simple pero a la vez tan hermoso…

Se dejo llevar, era lindo que alguien te invitara a una cena y te demostrara abiertamente su exclusivo interés hacia ti, desde muchas semanas atrás había notado que se le quedaban viendo, que llegaba muy seguido a esa sucursal de la tortuga catapulta y según lo que los chicos le decían, el se hacia presente solo cuando estaba seguro que el albino iría con ellos…

Definitivamente era algo halagador, después de pasar dos años ignorado, el que alguien como el le pusiera tanta atención como lo hacia, le hacia sentir……bien…

Se arreglo como hacia mucho no lo hacia, peinando con cuidado sus cabellos, utilizando ropa ajustada, el color negro siempre le había sentado bien, ya que resaltaba sus pálidos rasgos y se puso perfume….vaya…hacia mucho que no se arreglaba tan bien..

No después de haberse quedado esperando toda la noche la aparición de su pareja para celebrar su aniversario y el faraón apareció el siguiente día, excusándose de una forma increíblemente mala.

Dejo el perfume en su lugar, ya estaba listo y no quería ponerse triste a esa hora.

Justo a las 7, el timbre sonó, diciendo que su acompañante había llegado.

Cuando salio, se sintió un poco cohibido ante la mirada atónita que le dedico, ok, estaba demasiado desacostumbrado a las atenciones.

¿: Te ves….radiante….

Bakura: gracias…….

¿: Nos vamos?

Bakura: si…

Salio con el, simplemente fue una velada encantadora, nunca tocaron el tema de Yami, sabia que eso pondría triste a Bakura y mejor solo lo comento.

¿: Es un tonto…lo sabes verdad?

Bakura: supongo que si….cuando empezamos el me quería tanto…pero ahora….

¿: Ahora no es igual…

Bakura: no…supongo que el cambio…o mas bien me cambio….

¿: Deseas….?

La suave mano se deslizo hasta tomar la suya, el albino lo miro a los ojos ante su movimiento, definitivamente sabia lo que significaba y para su sorpresa…el también lo quería así…

Bakura: vamos…

Y quise retenerte

Entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente

Esa noche fue larga y la disfruto mucho, no lo negaba, hacia tanto que no sentía algo así…hacia tanto que había olvidado hasta como sonreír.

Y si, sonrió cuando por la mañana sintió un beso en su cuello seguido de sus brazos alrededor, cuando era con Yami, lo dejaba solo en la cama, pero el había tenido la delicadeza de esperar a que despertara.

¿: Buenos días…

Bakura: buenos días….

¿: Que hermosa es tu sonrisa….

Bakura: sonreí?

¿: Si….me sonreíste a mí…

Bakura: vaya...la verdad es que ni lo note….tenia mucho de no sonreír…

¿: Eso me hace sentir especial…

Bakura: que hora es?

¿: Las 8:12…

Bakura: que? debo irme, Yami ya debe de haber…

¿: Bakura….

El albino ya se había levantado cuando sintió que lo envolvían en un calido abrazo, el cual lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos y no pudo rehusarse…

Porque no quería rehusarse.

Yami: Bakura…! Buenos días mi…..!...Bakura?

El faraón había llegado a las 9:30 de la mañana, y cual seria su sorpresa al llegar y no encontrarse con el albino, extraño, el siempre lo esperaba, habría salido desde temprano?

Yami: bueno, tal vez estaba aburrido….

Y sin pensarlo mucho se fue a la tienda, tal vez estaba ahí….

Porque no te llene de mí

Cuando aun había tiempo

Porqué no pude comprender

Lo que hasta ahora entiendo

Que fuiste todo para mí

Y que yo estaba ciego

Yami llego a la tortuga catapulta solo para encontrase con que Bakura no había llegado, nadie lo había visto desde el día anterior por la tarde ni sabían si había salido tarde o temprano.

Yami: esto es raro….tal vez esta enojado…..je, lo bueno que le tengo listo un detalle…

Así era, Yami le había escrito un pequeño poema, había olvidado que tenia la costumbre de dejárselos por toda la casa, pequeños versos de amor escritos por el, diciéndole cuanto lo quería y necesitaba.

La verdad era que la fiesta había estado algo aburrida y algo le molestaba, sentía deseos de regresar a casa y encontrarse con el calido cuerpo de su amada albino y perderse en el…..aunque…

Ahora que lo pensaba…..había notado muy raro a Bakura…lo veía triste y distraído….tal vez tendría que hablar con Kaiba, ya que parecía que se habían vuelto amigos, siempre que llegaba a la tortuga catapulta los encontraba hablando.

O mas bien Kaiba hablaba, Bakura solo asentía o negaba…y era gracioso, el castaño se la pasaba mucho tiempo en la tienda.

Tal vez demasiado…

Seria porque estaba interesado en algo?

Yami: pero en que…?...acaso será en…………….oh, Ra….!

Te deje para luego

Este maldito verso

Me dedique a perderte

Y No asenté momentos

Que se han ido para siempre

Me dedique a no verte

Y me encerré en mi mundo

Y no pudiste detenerme

Yami corría, corría como desesperado, tenia que llegar, no, debía llegar a tiempo, si no lo lograba, perdería lo más importante que había ganado.

A su amado

Y todo por que? porque fue un estupido ciego, jamás se percato de nada, nunca pensó que eso pudiera pasarle a el…lo de Duke, acaso seria demasiado tarde para el?

Debía encontrarlo, llego a la casa que compartían, busco algún indicio del el…nada….no había nada, su closet estaba vació, sus cosas no estaban, no había nada.

El temor dentro de el se acrecentó, cuando se encontró con Ryou no podía creerlo, pero ahora la realidad lo golpeaba en la cara.

Flash Back:

Ryou: Bakura? ayer yo lo vi, se retiro junto con Kaiba…

Yami: con Kaiba! Pero porque!

El semblante del albino menor se veía molesto cuando dijo.

Ryou: no lo se, tal vez porque estaba aburrido de estar solo siempre?

Yami: que quieres decir con eso? yo siempre he estado con el…!

Ryou: pues yo siempre lo he visto solo…alguien que no esta contigo es igual a estar solo no crees?.

Yami solo le gruño de forma agresiva antes de salir corriendo.

End of Flash Back.

No, si Bakura se hubiese ido, cosa que no era segura, le tendría que haber dejado una explicación, algo que le dijera el porque, cualquier cosa, si no lo encontraba significaba que no se había ido, que regresaría, que….

Entonces se desplomo de rodillas.

Su peor presentimiento se hizo realidad enviando de una patada al infierno la última esperanza que le quedaba.

En la sala, bajo un álbum de fotos, se encontraba una carta.

Tomo el álbum y para darse tiempo lo empezó a hojear.

Fue cuando lo vio.

En las primeras fotos, donde estaban juntos desde hacia poco tiempo se podía apreciar a un Bakura lleno de vida y alegría…

Mas eso solo fue en el principio, mientras las fotos seguían, el brillo en los ojos de Bakura iba desapareciendo lentamente, como si el se fuera muriendo de a pocos.

Y me aleje mil veces

Y cuando regrese

Te había perdido para siempre

Y quise retenerte

Entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente

Al abrir la carta encontró un mensaje muy corto, pero que era lo único que hacia falta para matar su amor.

_Adiós…_

_Bakura._

Empezó a llorar en silencio….lo había perdido, desde hacia tanto tiempo que no se había dado cuenta.

Me dedique a perderte

Me dedique a perderte.

El albino miraba desde la ventada del avión a Ciudad Domino, lo llevaba de viaje para que pudiera regresar a ser el mismo de antes, el ser que amaba y que había encontrado herido, pero ahora lo cuidaría para que jamás volviera a ocurrir.

Lo miro detenidamente, y apretó su mano para llamar su atención.

El ver esa mirada preocupada hacia el lo hizo sentir bien, era algo muy calido en su interior el saber que le interesaba a alguien, que alguien quisiera protegerlo hasta de sus pensamientos.

Bakura: si…Seto?

Kaiba: estas bien?

El profana tumbas puso su otra mano sobre la del castaño y le sonrió.

Bakura: si, ahora si….

fin…?

o-o otro de mis songfic….espero que les agrade, la verdad es que necesitaba escribirlo para poder seguir con mis otros fic xD era como…como un obstáculo en mi cabeza que me decía: ESCRÍBEME, ESCRÍBEME, ESCRÍBEME, ESCRÍBEME, ESCRÍBEME………! xD

Well Well, sin mas que decir, espero que les guste, simplemente la canción era tan linda que no pude detenerme…

Dejen un review si?

Ciao…!

Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.

Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.


End file.
